


Bakeneko Prologue

by SaltiSnacks



Series: Bakeneko [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Swearing, ooc Asami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltiSnacks/pseuds/SaltiSnacks
Summary: My take on the much anticipated reunion.





	Bakeneko Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Yamane Ayano.
> 
> **If this turns out in any way, shape, or form like the upcoming chapters, it is unintentional.
> 
> ***I have not read all the fanfictions available on ff.net or LJ. I am not a member of the communities. If this series is similar to any works there, I have no idea how it happened except we think alike. If so, hello, mental twin!
> 
> I hope you enjoy. ^_^

_Kick! Help me! Kick, you bastard!_ He gripped tighter to the handcuffs.

Finally legs started moving, adding force to their slow momentum upward. His lungs were burning. He saw golden eyes roll and close as Asami's air finally failed. _No!_

~°_°~

Akihito was bored of staring at the ceiling. Drab. No color. Just weathered, unfinished wood. Streching his arms out, he would be able to touch both sides easily with bent elbow room to spare. One small window that was so dirty, light barely filtered though it. If it wasn’t for the moonlight shining through several cracks in the ceiling, it would be very hard to see the person next to him. If it rained, they were going to be soaked…again.

_If... If only... So many if and if only._

No pillows. No blankets. No mattress. No bathroom. No _heat_. Just ancient broken fishing equipment hooked along the walls and dust. His back was already starting to ache. This couldn’t even be labeled as _camping_. At least there would be sleeping bags. He couldn't even take off his jacket to make a pillow, it was that chilly. But, he held his complaints because Asami was wearing even less and staying silent. Asami always did run warm.

He was never one to sit still for long. His mother threatened daily to tie him to a chair for meals or homework. Energy to spare and burn. He needed to move. But, he squashed the urge. The person next to him was too important. Still recovering from laced tea and almost drowning. Wanted. Targeted.

Moving now would put a large sign over their heads saying, ‘Here we are!’ They would have to wait for daylight and crowds before traversing the distance across the city.

The arms tightened around him and pulled him closer as another cold shudder ran down his spine. Warmth started seeping through. “Never again. When I needed to focus, all I could think of was you. I need you by my side.” A wry chuckle. “What have you done to me, brat?”

“No innocents, Asami. I'll walk and you'll never find me.”

“You’ve thought about this?”

“Every day at the temple. I missed you so much. My dreams were horrible. Not being able to contact you. No news. I was going crazy.”

“Me, too. I need you right here where you belong." He sighed. “The siege. I keep seeing you shot over and over until I almost believed it was true. I had to stop myself several times from contacting you. Or, Kirishima put his foot up my ass to stop me.”

“I mean it. No innocents.”

“Sometimes it can't be helped, but I'll try. Others have no qualms of…” He dropped the sentence.

He turned in the strong arms. “I know.”

“Your messages saved my life.”

“What do you mean?”

“Fei Long gave me the _real_ kick in the ass I needed. If things hadn't happened as they did, I would have immediately sent for you. He didn’t even _hint_ you were on the way, and that you had been found. Then the second attack. That would have been it. Over. The phone he gave me with your messages stopped the bullet. I didn't get to read them.”

“Sakazaki found me.”

“Sakazaki? I thought it was the Russians?” He released him and rose up on an elbow to look down on him. His knees were slightly bent from the cramped space.

Akihito propped his head up with a hand. “No.”

“Why would he find you?”

“No idea. He's probably at the gym right now if he's not still lurking around the temple.”

“Gym?”

“Yeah. When I was tailing Sudoh, I ran into him there, too. Blew my cover, dammit.”

“Sakazaki knows Sudoh?”

“Yea. Why?”

“Fucking hell!” He slammed the side of his fist on the rotting floor. “Traitorous snake. He must have made a deal with Sakazaki to turn over information about me in return for getting to you.”

“I have an idea if you'll listen.”

A hum was his response. Asami was already running multiple plans through his head. Weighing options. Actions and consequences.

“You take care of the Russians. I'll take care of Sakazaki and Sudoh.”

“No. I need you where I can see you.”

“Asami, it makes sense. Let me do this.”

“I'll think about it.”

~°_°~

“That's all of it.”

“Really? Rumor has it you assist in…trafficking and brokering other…things.”

“What?”

“ _People_ , Asami.” It came out quiet.

Asami sat up abruptly. “ _Never_. And I take out or refuse to deal with those that do.”

“No lying.”

“I'm not. Remember the refugees found on the beach months ago. That was my men freeing them from the boat they were imprisoned on. Their captors are now at the bottom of the sea.”

“Good.”

“You are accepting things way too easily. You're worrying me a little here.”

“Oh, shut up. I did a lot of thinking.”

“I can tell.”

“I finally decided to think of it like an official business. You’re just providing what people are wanting, but it's not that you're forcing them. Like a candy store. No one really needs candy, but there are those that want it. They choose to take the drugs. It's the weapons I’m still coming to terms with. Even though Michihiro gave me one.”

“Would you have really used it?”

“He showed me how. I'm not a marksman or anything, but… And yes, I would have. I’m just glad you woke up so I didn’t have to.”

“To be honest, I was awake for a minute there.”

“You were?”

In the dim light, Akihito could have sworn Asami almost looked sheepish. Almost. “I was just enjoying your presence for a second. I was debating scaring you until you started fussing and I heard Russian. Things moved fast from there. Wasn’t quite expecting a gun to land in my lap. I thought we were going to have to physically fight our way out. But, you yet again surprised me. It definitely made escaping easier.”

“If you call jumping into freezing cold water easy. I can still taste salt. Blegh.”

Asami chuckled. Laying back down he pulled Akihito over until his head was on his bicep. Softer than the floor. The warmth returned. “Rest. You’re starting to slur.”

“What about you?”

“I had enough, thank you very much.”

“You weren't breathing. I was afraid you weren't going to wake up.” Fingers crumpled the cloth near Asami's heart.

“I’m fine. I'll keep an eye on myself while you sleep. I need to quit smoking. I can't hold my breath damn near as long as I used to when I was younger.”

“Don’t let me sleep too long.”

“We'll make our way back to the safe house tomorrow. So, sleep as much as you need. This poor excuse for a fishing shack will do for now.”

“Asami seriously slumming it. Who would figure?” Akihito snickered.

“Brat.”

“Bastard.”

“Go to sleep.”

~°_°~

“No.”

“Asami, you stick out like a sore thumb. For once, listen to me.”

“I will not wear those horrid things.”

“It's just a t-shirt and a ball cap. I can't just waltz into a high end store for a custom suit. And, that’s way too noticeable anyway.”

“The jeans are fine, but bright yellow? Really?”

“It's the only shirt they had in your size. Take it or leave it.”

A huff. “Fine.”

“At least I found some sweet aviator sunglasses. They look good.”

“You did well there.” He lowered them and winked.

Akihito burst out laughing. “Vain much?”

“The only opinion that matters is yours.”

Akihito blushed and yanked the new shirt over his head, barely missing Asami with an elbow in the small space. “Hey, this is too tight. What gives?”

“Your muscles.”

“What about them?”

“You’re more toned. I noticed it instantly once I was fully lucid.”

“I did have to haul a lot of heavy shit around. Made the money we just used doing it. I’m just glad the shop keeper took the yen so I didn't have to find a currency exchange. Where's your wallet anyway?”

“Kirishima had it last I knew.”

“Oh. Do you think they're searching for you?”

“Most likely.” A frown crossed his face. “Kirishima won’t give up until he finds me or my body. Maybe we'll get lucky and run into one of my men early and not have to hike all the way across the city.” Suddenly he switched to another language, “How is your English?”

“Passable, but not completely fluent and my accent sucks. See?”

“See not she. Good. Leave most of the talking to me if necessary. We will pose as tourists.”

“Okay. One thing. Pick an English. You are flipping between British and American.”

“Am I? Damn vowels. American. More believable for tourists from there.” He finished by pulling the shirt over his head, though he was more cautious in doing so. Akihito slapped the ball cap on his head. Pulling away, he started snickering. “What?”

“You look ridiculous. Yellow is horrible on you.”

“Brat.”

“I swear it was the only one. You wanted me fast and back quickly. I went with what I found.”

“This will do.”

“Who would believe Asami Ryuichi would wear an ugly shirt? They will overlook you in a heartbeat.”

“Ugly is the right way to pronounce that. And harden that h on heartbeat. We'll work on it.”

“Ugly. Heartbeat. Okay.”

“Ready?” An extended hand and a raised brow as Asami swung the door open.

He caught the symbolism this time. Taking this hand would firmly cement him at Asami's side. No turning back. “I will not give up my investigations.”

“I was not expecting you to abandon your career. Investigations, by the way.”

“Investigations.”

“Better.” A small smirk.

“I want Sudoh and Sakazaki.”

“Not yet. We need a plan first, and the Russians are a more pressing problem right now.”

“Then get moving.”

They walked out into the sunlight together. Ready to face whatever came their way.

 

Or, so Asami thought.

 

A broken Akihito had fled from him into the night. An anguished yell split the silence of the new apartment. Curling on himself in the hallway, he could only punish himself. He had lost Akihito, possibly for good, and he only had himself to blame.

**Author's Note:**

> *If anyone is interested in being a beta reader, let me know.


End file.
